


Love don't know what distance is

by PanicsOnTheHorizon



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First Love, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicsOnTheHorizon/pseuds/PanicsOnTheHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoa.. So you're saying that a human being managed to sweep Sidney Crosby off his feet and steal his heart?" Sidney blushed a dark red. "Well, golly, Squid. I have to meet this guy. Who is he?"</p>
<p>Or where both Jack and Sidney both have feelings for each other yet have always been too afraid to say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love don't know what distance is

-2005-

Jack knew that today was it. After today, he and Sid were to disperse their separate ways.

"Gosh, Jack. This is so exciting." Sid said in a hushed tone, fumbling with his tie in the mirror. Smiling, Jack knocked the Canadian's usually steady hands out of the way and knotted it for him. "We're going to be so good."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, we're already _good_ , Squid. We're gonna be great." He punched his friend's shoulder as he let out a nervous, honking laugh. Jack loved the laugh. Jack loved _him_ , but after today that wouldn't matter.

The Canadian was still smiling as he picked his jacket up off the hotel bed.

"Hey, Squid." Jack said timidly as he shrugged his own jacket on. "You're always gonna be my best friend, alright?"

Sid blinked at him before his grin grew impossibly bigger. "Good, Jack. That's great. You'll always be mine, too."

_As long as Sidney stays happy_ , Jack thought, _this was all going to be worth it._

********

Pittsburgh and Carolina, their new homes.

"Jack!" Sid ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Jack inhaled is scent and his arms found their way around his waist. "We did it!"

"Yeah, Squid. Yeah, we did."

The room around them was aloud with post-draft bliss, as well as disappointment, yet none of that mattered to him. Sid is what mattered to him and he needed to take in as much of the Canadian as possible.

********

-2015-

"Holy heck did you win the lottery?"

Perron gave a laugh as they awaited the upcoming faceoff. "Sure did."

Jack focused his attention on the puck as it dropped between Sid and Dubs. Sid ended up winning it, he always does so Jack had been anticipating having to fight for the puck in his defensive zone. What he hadn't anticipated was those two center men fighting during that same shirt.

Sid wasn't a fighter, unlike Brandon. It wasn't part of who he was, yet Jack knew that, being the Canadian captain he was, Sid would do anything for his team. That was one of the many things that Jack loved about him.

The game ended happily for him, even getting himself a nice goal. He bounced around the visitor's locker room trying to contain his excited energy, although it wasn't completely necessary since the whole team was exuberant. Jack got even happier when, after exiting the locker room to go celebrate (Bob's treat), he saw Sid standing and waiting for him.

He fell back from the group, letting them continue to the parking lot without him. "Hey, Squid."

"Hey, Jack." Sidney said as they shared a brief hug. "I'm sorry, you can go out with your team. I just wanted to say that that was a good game you played."

The defenseman shrugged. "Nah, I get to see them all the time. I hardly ever get to see you." _Team bonding wasn't that important, _Jack told himself. "What'd you have in mind, Squid?"

He actually blushed. "I don't know. Thought we could go back to my place and just hang out. But we can go out if you'd rather do that." _Always the polite one,_ Jack thought fondly.

"Ya know, relaxing sounds good. And I'd love to see what you've done with the place." They laughed and Sidney blushed again as they made their way to the parking lot.

The ride was pretty much silent. The look that was clouding Sidney's face was one similar to the one he usually wears when he's dissecting a play, so he let him be.

"Alrighty," Sidney said as he turned into a nicely paved driveway. They filed silently out of the car and Jack used the porch light as well as the sight of Sidney's perfectly shaped behind to help him navigate his way to the front door. The center lead the way through the house, turning on lights as he went. Jack silently observed everything about the house that made is so _Sidney._ From the countless pictures of Taylor, to annual team pictures, and worn paperbacks resting on almost every counter. It was everything Jack came to expect.

"This is really nice, man." he complimented when Sid returned from the kitchen holding two glasses of alcohol.

"Thanks. I've finally got it to where I want it I think." Sidney took a sip before smiling at him. "You can sit down whenever."

"Awesome. I thought you were gonna make me stand the whole time." Sid laughed as they both occupied the sofa.

"So how have you been?" Sidney took another sip and Jack could feel his best friend start to relax next to him.

"Everything's been good. Columbus is really nice. Rumors are starting that a captain will be named before next season."

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe they'll pick you."

"Nah, not likely." He shook his head. Sid elbowed him in the ribs. Jack had to retaliate, putting the brunette into a head lock and give him a noogie. Sidney laughed the whole time, hands wrapped around his forearm in an attempt to loosen it. It left a warm feeling in the American's chest. _Just like old times._

"So, Sid." Jack downed the rest of his glass after letting him go. "Found a boyfriend yet?"

The Canadian looked sad for a brief moment before smiling. "No. My heart's already taken."

Jack had to force a smile. "Yeah, hockey is your life right now, but it wouldn't hurt to find someone to share that love with." He knew he sounded crazy. This was Sidney he was talking about.

"I wasn't talking about hockey, asshole." Sidney muttered, shoving Jack away from him.

The American raised his eyebrows and angled his body to where he was completely facing Sid. "Whoa.. So you're saying that a human being managed to sweep Sidney Crosby off his feet and steal his heart?" Sidney blushed a dark red. "Well, golly, Squid. I have to meet this guy. Who is he?"

Sidney's eyes were downcast and refused to meet his own. "Well, you-you see. He doesn't exactly know it yet."

"Ah, Squid! You're just keeping your feelings from this guy, how wrong is that? Wouldn't he be ecstatic to know that the hockey robot has fallen in love with him?" Sidney's face looked drawn and uncomfortable. "Okay," Jack said, trying to give his friend a reassuring smile. "At least tell me his name?"

As Sidney slowly raised his head, blue eyes met hazel and Jack's smile all but slipped off his face. Sidney turned, angling his body the same way the defenseman had moments ago. A timid palm was placed his on his thigh as Sidney answered, "John Joseph Louis Johnson."

_Shit._

As if he hadn't been shocked at what Sid had just confessed he would have freaked the fuck out when his lips were being pushed against his own.

It was soft and sweet and only a tad short of tasting like maple syrup. The plush lips felt nervous and Sidney started to pull away, but Jack cupped the back his head, calloused fingers carding through soft curls, and kissed him again. Jack put all his heart, all the passion that he's had to hide for the past twelve years into . His tongue leisurely slid along Sid's plump bottom lip. Sidney pulling back was a surprise. His pupils were blown, his lips and cheeks a slight pink. "Wait, Jack. So you're saying that you..."

"Yes, Squid." Jack nodded his head. "I always have." Sid's smile got really big before he kissed him again.

Sidney pushed him onto his back without breaking the kiss. He squirmed his massive thighs around his waist, putting his hands on his chest and sucking on his tongue.

Jack could literally do nothing but moan and squeeze that perfect ass he'd been eyeing earlier (and pretty much any time he and Sid had used to share a locker room).

"I've wanted this for so long, Jack." Sidney managed out between breaths. Jack moved his lips to begin sucking marks onto the Canadian's jaw. "Was just too scared to say anything."

"Well damn, Squid. You shoulda." Jack said, voice husky. "I-I fucking love ya, Si-"

He words were broken off when Sidney kissed him with a force he'd never experienced before. They kissed heavily for what felt like a lifetime, not that Jack was complaining. All of his dreams from the past twelve years had been consumed of kissing Sidney's full mouth, having their bodies wrapped around each other.

"Jack," Sidney said, a redness having overtook his face. "I love you, too." He looked in the American's blue eyes and they both smiled like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of the hockey stuff is played with a little loosely, sorry about that. Completely unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. This is kind of a short chapter, the next one will be longer... and better. This fic is really just an outlet for me to get out so unwanted emotions than to make any kind of sturdy storyline. Hopefully everybody likes it though :)


End file.
